ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Kids: Doomsday
The Darcy Kids: Doomsday is the drama thriller adventure film. The plot revolves around Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie after their family died and the rest of the human are gambling that spread throughout the world. This film is the the eleventh movie of the Darcy Triplets story. Plot Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie's entire family are dead and the rest of the city's population are develops a gambling addiction by mysterious, strongest monster that spread throughout the city. As the Digimon make their way through the silent city, they stumble upon a pack of drug dealers led by an Demon, who are attacking a young twin girls. After they scare off the dealers, the twins, Haruka Saigusa and Kanata Futaki are visitors from japan and that the gambling addiction are the work of an gambling monster with Neon claws called Gamblor. The Heroes sets out to confront the villain atop his skyscraper nest. On the way to the casino castle, Ellie sacrifice herself to hold off an army of drug dealers. After Lilly flies Cillian, Lorcan, Haruka and Kanata near the top of Gamblor's lair, she sacrifice herself as well to hold off an attacking swarm of living helicopters. They sees the Crime Syndicate (Ultraman, Superwoman, Power Ring, J'edd J'arkus, Angelique ,Johnny Quick and Owlman) attacking them.Lorcan sacrifices himself to allow Cillian and the girls to escape and kills the Crime Syndicatewith a bomb. Cillian mourned the loss of his brother and sisters meaning he's the last Darcy left. Cillian, Haruka and Kanata find Gamblor at the top of the casino, spreading his powers throughout the city. Gamblor seems too strong for Cillian to face at first, but Cillian goes berserk to uses his powers to free everyone in the city from the magic spell. Gamblor and Cillian engage in the final battle where everyone watched outside. Riki Naoe, Rin and Kyousuke Natsume, Masato Inohara, Kengo Miyazawa, Komari Kamikita , Kudryavka Noumi, Yuiko Kurugaya and Mio Nishizono arrived and reunited with Haruka and Kanata. The two combatants battle it out in front of the Casino at one point striking each other with such force that the windows on the Planet shatter. Eventually, Cillian delivers a fatal blow to Gamblor, snapping his neck, but while receiving an equally deadly blow at the same time. Kanata rushes over to Cillian's limp body and cradles him in her arms, begging him to hold on until the paramedics arrive. However, they arrived just in time and Cillian's gonna live. In prison, The SALF crew and their accomplices meets an mysterious villain who knows about the family on Queen Emily Darcy's side and decided to form a team to take down Cillian Darcy due to his powers as the Purple Man. Transcript The Darcy Kids: Doomsday/Transcript Trivia. *This film is the first part of the series finale trilogy of the Darcy Triplets Story *Cillian Darcy will be the new Purple Man following of Lorcan's death. Category:Movies Category:Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Thriller Category:Sad death Category:Series Finales